Nightmare's are Nightmare's
by iceprincess12345
Summary: Miles and Loretta woke up in the middle of the night with Nightmare's they go to their parents for comfort. I don't own any of the characters from Miles from Tomorrowland. They belong to Disney and the directors.


Nightmers are Nightmeres

One starry night on the Stellasphere, the two Callisto kids were tucked in bed sound asleep. Captian Phoebe Callisto and her husband Leo Callisto were just getting ready to settle down in bed. Before they were just about to lay down the two kids Miles and his sister Loretta came running in their room.

"Kids, I thought you guys were sound asleep" Their mother Phoebe said in shock

Miles and Loretta walked over to their parents bed and they sat down on the bed and they were just looking at them with fear in their eyes.

"I was sleeping but I had a nightmere" Miles said as he looked at his parents

"Me too I was sound asleep next thing you know I shot up in bed quick" Loretta said as she looked at her parents as well.

Phoebe and Leo covered them selves up Miles and Loretta crawled under the Blankets with their parents. Loretta sat next to Phoebe and Miles sat next to Leo Phoebe and Leo were in the middle.

"Ok so what was your nightmer's about?" Leo asked as he looked at the kids with confusion on his face

"You can go first Miles" Loretta, said as she smiled at her little brother.

Phoebe, Leo, and Loretta all looked at Miles waiting for him to tell them about his nightmere.

_Miles's nightmere_

_"Come on M.E.R.C lets go " Miles said as he smiled_

_M.E.R.C. was flying behind Miles Miles was on his hoverboard and M.E.R.C was using his jets because he is a robot. While Miles was ahead of M.E.R.C there was a spaceship that was in Miles.s path. Miles didn't reconize the ship so he tried to fly around the ship, but he was caught in the ship's was on the ship he tried to escape but he could not at all. A person came in and saw the young boy._

_"I got you now" The man said evaily_

_"Who are you?" Miles asked _

_"Not telling but I have been waiting for you for a long time Miles" The man said wickedly _

_"Let me go home now" Miles said as he shook_

_"No way you are never going home Miles I own you now" The man said_

_"I want my mom and dad" Miles said as he shook again_

_"Oh you mean these guys" _

_Phoebe, Leo, and Loretta came out they looked liked they were under a spell._

_"What did you do to them" Miles asked as he cried _

_"There my servents now they don't know who you are now because I ereased their memories"_

_"NOOOOOOOO" Miles screamed as he cried_

_End of Nightmere_

"Wow Miles, thats when you woke up" Leo said as he sighed

"Yes dad it really scared me I was afraid that I would never see any of you guys again" Miles said as he hugged Leo.

"You know what Miles that will never happen" Phoebe said as she sighed

Miles stopped hugging Leo an looked at his mother with a confused expression on his face then he looked at his father.

"She is right Miles" Leo said as he smiled

"How dad? Miles asked as he looked at his fater confused.

Phoebe smiled at her youngest chiled and she put her arm around her oldest chiled.

"Because it is just a nightmere and nightmere's ar not real" Phoebe said as she smiled

Phoebe, Miles, and Leo all looked at Loretta and they were waiting for her to tell them about her nightmere.

"Your turn starshine" Phoebe said as she smiled

"Ok mom" Loretta said as she sighed

_Loretta's Nigthmere_

_Loretta, was in an empty dark room alone with no one around but darkness. Loretta looked around the dark room trying to find a light switch she didn't find one at all._

_"Hello anyone here?" Loretta asked as she bumped into a wall_

_Loretta, heard a noise but, she could not see anything at all_

_"I must be hearing things I don't like being here" Loretta said as she sighed_

_Loretta, countiued to walk slowely she haerd footsteps coming up behind her she quickly turned around._

_"Hello" Loretta called out again_

_Loretta saw three figures standing in the pitch dark she sighed in realif _

_"Mom, dad, and Miles thank goodness it is just you guys all of you guys scared me anyway lets get out of here" Loretta said as she smiled_

_"Brain lets get her brain" Zomie Miles said_

_"Miles it sounds like your a zombie or something" Loretta said as she laughed _

_"Brain" Zombie Leo said _

_"Ok your not kiding" Loretta said as she backed up slowly _

_The zombies got Loretta_

_End of nightmere_

"Wow Zombie's" Miles said as he looked at his sister

"Yeah zombie's pretty scary even if they were your own family" Loretta said as she sighed

Phoebe pulled Loretta closer to her side and she looked at Lorettaand gave her a warm smile.

"Honey you don't need to worry" Phoebe said as she sighed

"Why and I am scared" Loretta said as she grabbed onto her mom

"Because Zombies aren't real honey" Leo said as he smiled

Phoebe looked at Loretta and she shook her head in agreament and she smiled at Loretta again.

"Yeah you should know that" Miles said as he smiled at his sister

Phoebe and Leo shook their heads they were agreeing with their youngest chiled.

"Your brother is right starshine" Leo said as he smiled

"You are vary smart honey that is why you should have knowen that they are not real." Phoebe said as she smiled.

"Your right mom I guess i frogot about that" Loretta said as she smiled

"Well do you guys feel better now?" Phoebe asked as she yawned

Phoebe looked at her kids their eyes were starting to close and she smiled at her husband. Miles and Loretta both yawned.

"I guess that means a yes come on you two let's get you guys back to bed" Leo said as he smiled.

So Phoebe, Leo, Loretta, and Miles all got up from the bed. Loretta was in her bed already and Milse was already in his bed. Phoebe and Leo went to go tuck Miles in first then they went to go tuck in Loretta. When Phoebe and Leo went back to their room they got into bed again and laid down. Leo put his arm around his wife Phoebe snuggled up to leo and they both fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
